moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beverly Hills Cop
thumb|256pxBeverly Hills Cop es una película estadounidense de 1984, dirigida por Martin Brest. Protagonizada por Eddie Murphy, Judge Reinhold, John Ashton, Lisa Eilbacher, Ronny Cox y Steven Berkoffen los papeles principales. La película lanzó al estrellato internacional a Eddie Murphy y generó ganancias estimadas en USD 316.360.478, acercándose al segundo mayor éxito de 1984 (después de Los cazafantasmas). Fue la primera de la serie, seguida de Beverly Hills Cop 2 de 1987, y Beverly Hills Cop 3 del año 1994. Argumento Axel Foley (Eddie Murphy), un policía de Detroit, recibe una visita inesperada de su antiguo amigo Mikey Tandino (James Russo). Tras haber cumplido una condena en la cárcel, Mikey había encontrado trabajo con el comerciante de arte Victor Maitland (Steven Berkoff) en Beverly Hills. El reencuetro dura muy poco, pues Axel es golpeado y su amigo Mikey asesinado por un matón desconocido. Aunque su superior, el inspector Todd (Gil Hill), se lo prohíbe, Axel decide viajar a Beverly Hills para averiguar el motivo por el cual su amigo tuvo que morir. Pide vacaciones, y finge querer visitar una vieja amiga en Beverly Hills, que dirige allí una galería de arte de Victor Maitland. Sin embargo nada más llegar a la Costa oeste, visita a su amiga para informarla de la muerte de Mikey. Axel decide enfrentar a Victor Maitland y se introduce en su despacho fingiendo ser un mensajero. Después de un corto diálogo Maitland ordena a sus matones que lo saquen de su despacho por la fuerza, Axel es expulsado violentamente, y es arrestado. Luego de explicar su condición de policía de Detroit, ante el teniente Andrew Bogomil (Ronny Cox), es liberado, pero dos colegas de la policía de Los Ángeles, John Taggart (John Ashton '') y William Rosewood (''Judge Reinhold) reciben órdenes de vigilarlo durante su estadía. Los dos policías se toman su trabajo muy en serio, pero Axel consigue engañarlos una y otra vez, consiguiendo avanzar con sus investigaciones. En el aparente mundo perfecto de los ricos y guapos, Axel logra averiguar con métodos poco ortodoxos y con mucho encanto personal, que Maitland resulta ser un contrabandista de bonos extranjeros, y que su amigo Mikey, al parecer, le había sustraído parte de ellos, pero no tenía pruebas de ello. Aunque había convencido también a Bogomil, Taggart y a Rosewood; Bogomil estimaba que no existían condiciones para investigar, sin recibir órdenes directas de sus superiores. Antes de que se puedan hacer otros planes, Axel es expulsado de la ciudad por el jefe de Policía Hubbard (Stephen Elliott) por acosar a Victor Maitland, y causar molestias en espacios públicos. En camino para salir de la ciudad, escoltado por 'Billy' Rosewood, Axel lo convence de buscar pruebas por su cuenta, y quedan en revisar, junto a Jenny, una bodega de Maitland. Cuando Axel y Jenny descubren esta vez drogas en la bodega, son sorprendidos por Maitland y sus matones, que atrapan a Axel para asesinarlo después, y se llevan a Jenny a la residencia de Maitland. Billy, que se había quedado esperando en su coche, ve a Jenny salir de la bodega secuestrada por los matones. Armándose de valor, logra liberar a Axel antes de su ejecución. Juntos se dirigen a toda velocidad a la residencia de Maitland, donde se reúnen con Taggart, que los había estado siguiendo por la radio policial. Los tres policías se introducen en la mansión, pero son descubiertos y se establece un tiroteo entre los policías y los matones. El inspector Bogomil al darse cuenta de la situación, ordena una alarma general para ir en ayuda de sus colegas. Finalmente, Axel logra matar al asesino de Mikey, Zack (Jonathan Banks) y a Maitland, quedando él herido. Llega al lugar una gran cantidad de policías, incluyendo al jefe Hubbard, que quiere una explicación por el tiroteo y los muertos. Hubbard le pide un informe de lo ocurrido al teniente Bogomil, y éste le da una versión arreglada de la situación, para protejer a todos los involucrados y a él mismo. Hubbard, se da cuenta, pero la acepta, entendiendo los riesgos que los policías habían corrido, y el final satisfactorio, al desaparecer definitivamente Victor Maitland y sus asesinos de Los Ángeles. Antes de partir de regreso a Detroit, el teniente Bogomil reivindica a Axel ante su superior en Detroit y parte escoltado por sus amigos John y Billy, Axel los invita a beber una cerveza. A pesar de estar en servicio, Taggart dice que una cerveza no hace daño, y los tres se dirigen a un bar recomendado por Axel. Reparto *Eddie Murphy - Axel Foley, detective, Detroit *Judge Reinhold - William 'Billy' Rosewood, detective, Los Ángeles *John Ashton – John Taggart , sargento de Policía, Los Ángeles *Lisa Eilbacher – Jeannette 'Jenny' Summers *Ronny Cox - Andrew Bogomil, teniente de Policía, Los Ángeles *Steven Berkoff - Victor Maitland *James Russo - Mikey Tandino *Jonathan Banks - Zack *Stephen Elliott – Hubbard, jefe de Policía, Los Ángeles *Gilbert R. Hill – Todd, inspector de Policía, Detroit *Art Kimbro – Foster, detective *Joel Bailey – McCabe, detective *Bronson Pinchot - Serge *Paul Reiser - Jeffrey *Michael Champion - Casey *Damon Wayans - Banana Man Premios y nominaciones *'Premio Grammy' 1986 : al mejor álbum musical para película (Marc Benno, Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey, Micki Free, John Gilutin Hawk, Howard Hewett, Bunny Hull, Howie Rice, Sharon Robinson, Danny Sembello, Sue Sheridan, Richard Theisen, Allee Willis) *'Premio People's Choice Awards' 1985 : a la película favorita *'Premio Stuntman Award' 1985 : al mejor stunt vehicular (Eddy Donno) Nominaciones *'Premio Oscar' 1985 : al mejor guion para película (Daniel Petrie Jr., Danilo Bach) *'Premio BAFTA' 1986 : a la mejor música (Harold Faltermeyer) *'Premio Globo de Oro' 1985 : *a la mejor película – Comedia/ musical *a la mejor actuación – cine (Eddie Murphy) *'Premio Edgar' 1985 : a la mejor película (Daniel Petrie Jr.) Banda sonora La melodía instrumental pura de "Axel F" es muy reconocible y ha sido versionada desde entonces por numerosos artistas. La banda sonora ganó un premio Grammy por Mejor Album Original Escrito para una Película Cinematográfica o Especial de Televisión (1986). Artículos seleccionados de la banda de sonido: * Rockie Robbins - "Emergency" * Shalamar - "Don't Get Stopped in Beverly Hills" * The System - "Rock and Roll me Again" goof * Junior Giscombe - "Do you really want my love" * Harold Faltermeyer - "Axel F" * Glenn Frey - "The Heat Is On" * Danny Elfman - "Gratitude" * Patti LaBelle - "New Attitude" and "Stir It Up" * Pointer Sisters - "Neutron Dance" * Greg Fulginiti - soundtrack mastering engineer Aunque no pertenece oficialmente a la banda de sonido, "Nasty Girl" por Vanity 6 se escucha en el club de la striptease. Desde su lanzamiento en 1984, nunca hubo un lanzamiento oficial de la banda de sonido que fue compuesta por Harold Faltermeyer. Con excepción de "Axel F" el lanzamiento de la banda de sonido aún no se ha concretado. Sin embargo, 2 pistas de la banda fueron lanzadas en lados de B en los sencillos de vinilo de Axel F: * "Discovery" - Se escucha en la escena donde las drogas son descubiertas por Axel Foley en el almacén. * "Shootout" - Se escucha en la escena donde Billy Rosewood espera fuera del almacén y después decide a entrar. Hay también versiones 12" ampliadas del tema de Axel F que fueron lanzadas en vinilo en la década de 1980. thumb|right|249px thumb|right|249px Comentarios *La película tuvo un gran impacto en taquillas y le siguieron dos partes más. Mientras que Beverly Hills Cop II de 1987 se rodó con mucho presupuesto volvió a ser otro éxito, la tercera parte, Beverly Hills Cop III del año 1994 con un nuevo equipo de producción y con menos medios no pudo seguir el ritmo. Los directores fueron distintos para cada una de las tres películas. En la primera dirigía Martin Brest, en la segunda Tony Scott y en la tercera John Landis. *La película tuvo un presupuesto de 15 millones de dólares y el rodaje comenzó el 14 de mayo de 1984. Se rodó en Beverly Hills, Pasadena, Hollywood, California, en Detroit y Dearborn en Míchigan, EE. UU.. *En un principio era Sylvester Stallone el elegido para el papel de Axel Foley, pero éste abandonó a pocas semanas del inicio de rodaje y se contrató a Eddie Murphy. A consecuencia se tuvieron que realizar una serie de modificaciones en el guion, de tal manera que en algunas escenas, los diálogos no estaban claros hasta justo antes de rodarlas. Destaca la escena de Stephen Elliott, el Jefe de policía, en la que lleva en la mano unos papeles (¡su texto!). Tal vez éste también sea el motivo por el cual la película contiene diversas interpretaciones de Eddie Murphy, John Ashton y Judge Reinhold. Véase también * Beverly Hills Cop 2 (1987) * Beverly Hills Cop 3 (1994) * Beverly Hills Cop 4 (2009, en desarrollo) Enlaces externos * Ficha de película Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de 1984 Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar